Dandelion Field
The Dandelion Field is a key location in Forever Kingdom; however, it is an area which cannot be explored by the player. It is a vast field of dandelions, with streams flowing in the middle. The area makes its very first appearance in the introductory cutscene to the game, where the three main characters — Darius, Ruyan and Faeana are introduced. It is also the setting for the game's title screen. The area is first given mention early in the game, when Darsul and Drumhort, who had just kidnapped Solca, cast the Soul Bind on Darius and his companions as punishment for intervening. During the casting of the spell, Solca escaped, presumably to the Dandelion Field, and Darsul and Drumhort leave the Forsaken Village to pursue her. The party visits the Dandelion Field after completing the events in the Land of the Dead. Faeana finds the place to be familiar, even though she has no memory of anything prior to being found by Ruyan before the events of the game. She soon dismisses it as her imagination. They soon find Felkin and his partner Saris. Felkin and Saris are disputing among themselves for not being able to find Drumhort, the former blaming the latter for not being able to track him down. In the end, when the souls Solca and her sister Karmyla are put to rest by Darius and his friends, Darius and his friends travel back to the Dandelion Field. They discover music coming from the Lake of Dreams, just nearby, and Faeana tells them that the music is that of Karmyla's treasure -- a music box, the very same thing that Solca broke hundreds of years ago. Ruyan is bewildered at how it is working again. Faeana tells them that the lake has not forgotten about the Twin Goddesses. Ruyan tells Faeana that he thought the treasure was something more valuable, but Faeana tells him in reply that it was important to Karmyla. Ruyan contemplates how the Ancient Empire was destroyed over a fight between two sisters over a music box. Their conversation is interrupted by Saris and Felkin, who have just returned to the Dandelion Field. Felkin asks what Ruyan is dazed about, and asks if the Soul Bind is banished. Ruyan says yes, and Felkin asks them to hurry up and join the Solta army, as he has received word that the Morea forces are up to something. Saris reveals, in the middle of the conversation, that Darsul was born in Morea. Faeana takes leave of Darius and Ruyan, as they walk away with Saris and Felkin. Darius and Ruyan ask her what the matter is. Faeana says that she would never forget about them, that all of them have become her friends, her family -- and she hopes that they become great warriors. She runs off, never to be seen again. Ruyan wants to pursue her, but Darius stops him: it would only bring Faeana sadness to be part of the Solta army, because she caused the Eve of Disaster and killed so many people. Ruyan retorts, saying that it is not Faeana's fault, and that it does not matter what kind of past she had. Darius maintains that Faeana would get hurt. Ruyan, taking one last look at the way by which Faeana left, joins Darius to catch up with Saris and Felkin. Gallery Early Dandelion Field.jpg|Early Screenshot|linktext=It is presumed the party was meant to be able to explore the Dandelion Field. Category:Places